Zack and Aerith Desribe Heaven
by XxXRibbinzXnXChainzXxX
Summary: Whats Heaven like?" cloud asks.........Zack answers with his thoughts....and...-shudder-.....actions.


Zacks and Aeriths description of……heaven….. (oh god…..get ready for this)

_The creek of the opening wooden doors always sent a breeze of warmth and color into the abandon old church. The crystal clear pond in the low sink of the floorboards. The stray golden yellow and pearl white flowers in the floors breaks. The sun shone through the large holes in the ceiling._

_As Cloud walked over to the pond, glistening in the sun, he glanced up at the blue sky, which he had not noticed on the way there._

"_Hell-lloooo!"_

_Came an awful cheery voice from behind. Cloud turned on his heel, expecting to see Zack propped up against a low pillar, when a sudden tap sent him flying across in the other direction. Practically in Zacks arms he looked around to see Aerith in the flowers laughing wildly._

"_That's not very funny Aerith." Whined Cloud with a furrowed brow_

"_Your right, that's not whats funny, Cloud. Whats funny is your still light enough for me to hold you!" Zack laughed as he dropped Cloud onto the floor. "Ow!" _

"_ZACK! Im not dead like you, that hurts!" _

_Apparently Cloud thinks hes strong enough to take down Zack……_

_Cloud whined and grunted as he tried to flop Zack into the flowers with Aerith._

"_I come visit –un- you boring people, the least –urgh- you could do is be nice!"_

_Aerith and Zack just kept rolling with laughter, accasionally looking at Clouds try angry face, and bursting into more snorts and giggles. _

"_Well! Good day to you too!" Cloud started to leave. The clicks of his boots signed they were quite now. As he stared to pass through the doors he heard a fit of whispers and gasps, he strained to hear:_

"_yeah I know……………..so grumpy……like…..al-"_

"_hes not always…….hes…….ferocious…..thinks………..bad…."_

_Lost in their mindless ramblings he leaned and called out. "Im leaving!" The only response was Zacks famous 'don't care' pass wave. He began to feel his face heat up, so he turned around to see picture perfect faces smiling at him, It was a Hallmark moment, he could almost imagine halos floating above their, toothy grinned faces._

"_Alright! Were sorry Spikey!" Zack beginning to get up to catch Cloud, but instead tripped over Aeriths boots. Time seemed to slow as Cloud narrowed his eyes and prayed: Please. Let him fall in the mud. Please dear go. Do me this one favor!_

_And to his own surprise,he focused back to see a once flawless Zack, to now a mud stained face with a toad……resting on his head._

"_Now! Were even!" Cloud walked over and sat next to Aerith, who was red from holding in her laughter._

"_WHAT!? What about Aerith? She doesn't get a fine? NO FAIR!" Zack began washing his face in the pond water. Aerith frowned, the waters all dirty now…._

"_Shes a girl Zack. Besides, YOU dropped me." Cloud sneered at his unfortunality. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Hey, guys?"_

"_Yeah?" They both answered, Aerith fixing her braid, Zack chewing on a blade of grass._

"_Whats….Heaven like?"_

_They both sat up abruptly. Wide eye they looked at eachother and snickered. They both jumped up and began inacting as they spoke in motherly….almost baby voice:_

"_We live In the clouds, with rainbows and unicorns. We eat grapes an plums all day. And in the night we walk on the stars! Heeheee!"_

_Cloud amusingly snorted "No. Seriously. Really. Whats it like?"_

_At this Zack literally jumped across the whole pond, not even sending ripples across the surface. Landing softly on a sturdy fallen pillar, he stood infront of them as if he was on a stage. He smiled a lite, crooked smile and began._

"_The grass," he wiggled his fingers up and down as if picture painting grass, "glistens day and night."_

_Aerith sat down next to Cloud, she was already used to Zacks 'oh so descriptive displays'._

"_The flowers," he cupped his hands and opened them as if releasing a butterfly, "all colors, never wilt, and are always in bloom"_

"_The trees," Zack made a strange movement with his whole body….at this Cloud glanced over at Aerith. The look in his eye signified the statement: 'Hes not……mental….right'. Aerith giggled and shrugged back a: 'that's my Zack'_

"_The trees are as tall as the sky! They all bear fruits, and the ones that don't are habitated with all kinds of creatures!"_

_Aerith decided to finish it off "Heaven is, and will always be our home. Heaven," She cast Zack and irratible look, "is to beautiful for words. Heaven is, itself, freedom." She smiled at Cloud._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Back at the Seventh Heaven

_Cloud told Tifa. "Heaven is their home. Heaven is Freedom. Heaven…is too beautiful for words."_

Hope you liked! I wanted to make it meaningful and humorous at the same time so I infused it with Zack! So please review! I don't own anything! Wish I did….but don't.


End file.
